worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Malygos
Malygos is the Aspect Leader and King of the blue dragonflight Aspect of Magic Wisdom Intelligence Ice Mana Lores Knowledge Secrets Mysteries Foresight Innovation Logic Afterlife Order and Good/Chaos and Evil and one of the five Dragon Aspects and most ancient creatures living on Azeroth, and one of only a handful who were alive at the time the Titans departed. Norgannon, the Titan master-magician and keeper of lore, granted Malygos a portion of his vast power. From then on, Malygos would be known as the Spell-weaver, the guardian of magic and hidden arcanum. Malygos is a leviathan with small wings. His body is covered with crystalline scales of pure azure. His body shines with shifting colors that change constantly from blue to silver. Theoretically, since he and his children specialize in magic it is likely that their powers far exceed those of the other dragonflights since magic is the element they rule. Now that he has regained his sanity, he is once again taking an active role in the protection of the world.Lands of Mystery, 118 With lucidity restored to him, there were some - particularly the red dragonflight, and even members of his own - who did not like where his mind was going.Night of the Dragon, 163 Believing that the spellcasters of the mortal races were responsible for all of Azeroth's troubles, Malygos began a terrible war to purge the world of "rogue" magic users, including the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. Realizing the situation had grown out of hand, Alexstrasza rallied the remaining dragonflights in the Wyrmrest Accord to combat Malygos' genocidal crusade. After much conflict around the Nexus, heroes entered Malygos' inner sanctum with the aid of the red dragonflight and defeated him, ending the war and depriving magic of its appointed guardian at a crucial turning point. Personality Malygos, Lord of Magic, is said to have created magic and spells. His command of magic is quite impressive, rivaling that of a demigod, although he does not aspire to such power. While physically he is not as powerful as some of the other Aspects, Malygos counters this disadvantage with his phenomenal command of magic. Before the War of the Ancients, Malygos was described to often appear with an amused expression on his face. While physically dragons cannot smile, it appeared he often walked around with a smirk. He is said to have had a sense of humour and an optimistic personality, enjoying using magic and illusions to entertain audiences. Like most of his kind, Malygos is a solitary creature who avoids contact with others. He dwells in Northrend, in a lair filled with some of the greatest magical artifacts known to exist. He spends his days studying magic, refining his abilities, and studying the various planes of the multiverse both remotely and in person, while his few remaining children scour the world for ancient artifacts and repositories of arcane power. Malygos does not seek out combat; and although he and his dragonflight are still routinely hunted by black dragons, he avoids their kind if at all possible. He protects his lair and himself with illusions and misdirection. Those who discover his home are encouraged to depart through a variety of means; Malygos takes direct action only as a last resort. When he does fight, he engages spellcasters first, using his breath weapon and other abilities to sweep spells from their minds.Shadows & Light, 91 Biography I believe that you will find that my gift to you is not just a profound duty--which it is--but also a delight--which it is! Magic must be regulated, managed, and controlled. But it must also be appreciated and valued and not hoarded. Such is the contradiction you must deal with. May you be dutiful...and joyous both. - Blessing of the Blue Aspect, given by Norgannon Malygos is the oldest of the five Aspects, possibly the oldest dragon still living. He was closest to his brother Neltharion, the Earth Warder, prior to the War of the Ancients. The War of the Ancients ]] During The War of the Ancients when Queen Azshara and her Highborne opened a portal in the Well of Eternity to allow the Burning Legion access to the world of Azeroth, the Great Aspects congregated at the lair of Alexstrasza to discuss the coming invasion and what part they should play in defending the world. Neltharion proposed that to end the invasion of demons, the dragonflights should create a weapon with which they could eradicate the demon armies. Neltharion persuaded Malygos to aid him in convincing the other Great Aspects to lend a part of their power to create the weapon, the Dragon Soul. The artifact was a simple unassuming golden disc created by Neltharion. The Dragon Soul was to be used as a weapon against the demons. All the Great Aspects and their flights contributed a bit of their power in creating the Dragon Soul with the exception of Neltharion. Through the disk, Neltharion was able to magically take control of all other dragons including the other Great Aspects. During one of the final battles the Great Aspects called all of their flights together and flew toward the battle where the Ancients had already perished and only night elves were holding back the Demons. With ease, a crazed Neltharion, now known as Deathwing, destroyed both demons and night elves by using the Dragon Soul—now known as the Demon Soul—against them. The other Aspects tried to stop Neltharion. Malygos's flight surrounded Deathwing in an attempt to take the Demon Soul from him. With a single command, they were engulfed by the magic of the Demon Soul and were pulverized. Malygos was also terribly injured, both mentally and physically, but did not suffer the same fate as his flight. Krasus helped ease this loss by going to Malygos' lair, taking eggs that still had life and storing them somewhere unknown; at the end of the war, he handed them over to Nozdormu. With his flight nearly annihilated, Malygos began to lose his mind. He felt deep guilt for his role in convincing the other Aspects to infuse their powers into the Demon Soul. He traveled to his lair in Northrend, where he hid for millennia. Feelings of remorse paralyzed him. During the ten thousand years following the War of the Ancients, he was rarely seen by the other Aspects. His body was a caricature of his former self, almost always being in the form of an insect-like creature; a thin body surrounded by frozen ice, almost skeletal. The Second War After the Second War, Alexstrasza was kidnapped by the Dragonmaw orcs and taken to Grim Batol. Her younger consort Korialstrasz, known as Krasus when disguised as an elf, visited Malygos to seek his aid in an attempt to free Alexstrasza. Although Malygos initially refused, Krasus convinced Malygos to assist him by revealing that Deathwing was still alive and that Deathwing had indirectly led the Dragonmaw orcs to find the Demon Soul. Krasus finally said that Alexstrasza could use her powers over life to grant Malygos a new dragonflight. Seeing an opportunity to avenge the death of his flight, see their resurrection, and redeem himself, Malygos agreed to rejoin the world and confront Deathwing. After Deathwing was defeated and the Demon Soul destroyed, Malygos seemed to reclaim the vitality of his former self. Rhonin the mage destroyed the artifact using a scale of Deathwing and with a spell, all the magic and power of the Demon Soul was transferred back to the other Great Aspects, returning their full power to them. Although still a sparsely populated dragonflight, the blue brood grows slowly, giving hope to Malygos. Wrath of the Lich King In the introduction panel for World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, and the following afternoon during the WoW Lore Panel, Chris Metzen elaborated on the status of Malygos and the blue dragonflight. It was revealed that Malygos has begun to regain much of his sanity. Tyrygosa - having taken the Nether Dragons under her wing - has brought the ethereal dragons to Northrend. The exposure to their physiology has helped cure Malygos and the Blue Aspect's sanity is returning to him. Malygos, with clearer eyes, takes note of the large number of mortal spellcasters running around Azeroth, recklessly using arcane magic, and worries they may bring the Burning Legion to Azeroth in force again, as the Highborne once did (one of his last few memories before going mad). Thus he deems the lesser races' use of magic as unacceptable, and he proceeds to declare war on all magic users, particularly the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. Dalaran has therefore moved to Northrend, as a capital for both the war against the Lich King, and the Kirin Tor's fight with Malygos. The red dragonflight - keeping Alexstrasza's promise to Rhonin after the events of Day of the Dragon - has stepped up to defend the mortals from their cousins' crusade against spellcasters. Malygos is found in the Eye of Eternity, his lair within the Nexus; he is the only boss of this instance, similar to Magtheridon and Onyxia.http://events.curse.com/leipzig2007/articles/details/2842/ The Arcanomicon was given to Malygos ages ago by the titan Norgannon, the Arcanomicon has been continuously updated and revised by the blue dragons over the long years of Malygos's seclusion. Malygos now plans to use the Arcanomicon to locate and tap into the ley lines and divert the magical powers that course beneath the earth to his home base in Northrend, the Nexus.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/dungeons/nexus.xml Coldarra As Coldarra is inaccessible without flying mounts, players are sent there on the back of a red dragon from NPCs located at Amber Ledge. On Coldarra, players meet Keristrasza, who sends you on a quest to build a trap for Saragosa, Malygos' consort. Keristrasza burns Saragosa's body at the culmination of the quest line, infuriating Malygos. Malygos descends upon the area and uses his magic to freeze Keristrasza and put her under his control. She is then forced to become his new consort and subsequently becomes a boss within the Nexus. Malygos's final appearance in World of Warcraft begins when players loot the or off Sapphiron, a lieutenant of Malygos who still possesed the key to his inner lair. After taking the jewel to Alexstrasza she sends you to slay the Spellweaver inside The Eye of Eternity. Following his defeat players may complete , providing Krasus with proof of the Spellweaver's defeat. Ulduar During the battle against Yogg-Saron in Ulduar, Malygos appears in a form resembling a male high-elf with blue hair, along with the other Aspects, during a flashback of the creation of the Dragon Soul, ten thousand years earlier. Memorable quotes *It is a weapon like no other! It must be like no other. (referring to the Dragon Soul) *He didn't impart his own power, didn't impart his own! Tell him, Ysera! Tell him how, after the demons were defeated, he turned on us! Used our own power on us!Day of the Dragon, 343 *Such a pleasure to see you Queen of Life! And you too my fair dream! *Give Timeless one more time? How droll! I will not let dour Nozdormu leave without pressing him on that jest! *I lost much - too much! But you, you who call yourself Krasus, you who once also wore the form of dragon, you lost all, too! *Much to babble about, much to babble about! (to Nozdormu) *That obscenity should have never become reality, and as I've become instrumental in encouraging its creation, 'tis only fair, old friend, that I erase it! *I have lost much in my time, mortal, too much in fact. Your lesser intellect could not possibly begin to understand the pain that infernal disk can impart on its victims, Now begone from my realm before I show you a piece of what I have suffered! * Names and titles * The Spell-Weaver * The Hand of Magic * Guardian of Magic * Lord of Magic Trivia Malygos is voiced by Cam Clarke, who has also provided the voices of Medivh, Nexus-Prince Shaffar and the playable blood elf male in Burning Crusade.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0164682/http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cam_Clarke Images ;Fan art Malygos_the_spellweaver_humanoid_by_vaanel_by_vaanel-d4i6cc6.jpg|Malygos in human form by vaanel Video References External links es:Malygos fr:Malygos Kategooria:Lore characters Kategooria:Blue dragons Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King Kategooria:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Kategooria:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Kategooria:Unique models